This project deals with the investigation of synthetic hydrogel and other polymers in relation to their use as therapeutic and cosmetic contact lenses, and as extraocular and intraocular implants in animals will be studied as models for possible use in retinal detachment and vitreous surgery. The sustained release of chemotherapeutic agents from episcleral and intrascleral implants for possible use in the treatment of ocular melanomas and retinoblastoma will be evaluated in vitro, and in animal models. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Huamonte, F., Refojo, M.F., and Banuelos, A.: Expandable silicone implants for scleral buckling. III. Experiments in vivo. Arch. Ophthal. 93:354-356, 1975. Huamonte, F., Refojo, M.F., and Banuelos, A.: Expandable silicone implants for scleral buckling. IV. Experiments with an explant for macular breaks. Arch. Ophthal. 93:429-431, 1975.